


I Will Say I'm in Love

by mandaree1



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, It's from a drabble prompt I did on Tumblr, this is super short i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: "Yeah," Webby says. Their feet dangle off the edge of the roof with a perplexing lack of concern. "I'm kind of a mess."Lena disagreed. "You're not a mess. You're hardcore.""I'm a hardcore mess," she rectified, going to scratch at the old claw-shaped scars on her cheek. She was lucky she'd gotten out of that griffin fight at all. "I can't change. I'll always be this way. And one day I'll be dead. I can't just… do that to someone, you know?"





	1. Chapter 1

_"I'm too afraid to fall in love."_

"Yeah?" Lena says, sounding- Webby isn't sure  _what_  she sounds like, exactly, but she thinks it's sad, whatever it is.

"Yeah," Webby says. Their feet dangle off the edge of the roof with a perplexing lack of concern. "I'm kind of a mess."

Lena disagreed. "You're not a mess. You're hardcore."

"I'm a hardcore mess," she rectified, going to scratch at the old claw-shaped scars on her cheek. She was lucky she'd gotten out of that griffin fight at all. "I can't change. I'll always be this way. And one day I'll be dead. I can't just…  _do that_ to someone, you know?"

Lena sighed and leaned on her. Her face was pristine, but her wrist looked like burnt wood. Turns out dragging someone from the shadow realm by their friendship bracelet isn't exactly a pretty process. "I get it."


	2. Chapter 2

_"You love me?"_

Lena, clearly uncomfortable, shrugged, staring resolutely at the floor. "I thought that was pretty obvious."

"Oh," Webby said, wondering if it had been. Most things social went in one ear and out the other, no matter how hard she tried. "I'm sorry."

Her eyes snap up to hers, burning. "You don't have anything to be sorry for, Webs. I know you aren't into the whole love thing. I just figured… I dunno. That it was, like, only right you know? In case we die one day or whatever. I don't want to haunt the mansion because of unfinished business. Haunting is strictly for vengeance purposes."

Webby hesitantly reached out to touch her wood-scarred wrist. "Somehow, this is even scarier. That someone loves me this way and can be taken from me in an instant.  _Wow_. Suddenly, my pledge to never fall in love is even more understandable."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. This is great!" A smile curved across her beak. "Well, not great. Death is not great. But good! I think this is good. We can make this work."

"Yeah?" Lena said, trying not to feel hopeful.

"Yeah! I mean, group graves are romantic, right? We adventure all the time, so chances are good we'll have a group grave. Though we might have to share with the boys."

"The romanticist," she promised, smiling. "I'll take what I can get."

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked these two drabbles I did, so I figured I might as well post them. (I ain't messing with FF right now, what with the hacking and virus stuff, but after that's settled I'll post this there too.)
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
